To See You Smile Once More
by MissBellFlower
Summary: AU. I was excited to come back to my hometown, if only to see you again. But you're not the same anymore. Miryuu, what happened to you? It's like you've shut your heart to the world.


This is what procrastinating until the the last night to do a story for English classs produces. Enjoy.

I used the spelling for the Japanese pronunciation because it sounded less out of place compared with the actual spelling of their names. And yes, I know it's kinda rushed towards the end.

Based off of the song "Yume Miru Kotori" by Hatsune Miku and Kagamine Rin (covered by seven Vocaloids)

This is unbeta'd so please point out any grammer/spelling mistakes.

* * *

><p>"So, Urutimo, how long will you be staying?"<p>

"Master Yamato said that we would be staying for two weeks at best, but I think that we'll be staying longer since winter is approaching."

"Well, I'm glad you decided to stay at the inn where I work," you chuckled, though it was subdued. "It'll be good for business, after all. A theatre troupe does bring attention."

"It must have been an inconvenience for you yesterday. By the way, Miryuu, where are we going?" You said business was slow anyway and that seeing one of your childhood friends again made up for the sudden rush of tenants. But, you didn't answer my question. Instead, you gave me a look that told me that I should know where we were going. I suppose I should. After all, I grew up in this town with you.

The rest of the stroll was filled with silence with the sounds of crowds looking for an inn or shop to get warm being ignored by both of us. Soon, I started to notice that we were heading towards the outskirts of town where the crowds were dispersing. "We're almost there." You said as you walked in front of me. I glanced down and saw your forearms were bandaged up. It concerned me, but I didn't want to bring it up, yet.

When we reached a gradual incline, I finally remembered what place this was. You turned you head towards me and smirked. "If Baisu was still with us, he'd be angry with you not remembering." We reached the top of the hill and you sat down on the small bench under the cherry blossom tree. Everything was just as I remembered. The bench looked worn down – being in the same spot before our parents were born – yet it looked brand new. The tree still had its leaves and stood proud on the hilltop. Even the carving Baisu made years ago was still just the same. I still wish that I can see him again. You patted the spot next to you and I blushed in embarrassment for just standing there and gawking at the scene before me. I muttered a quick 'sorry' and sat down.

For perhaps hours, we just talked about nothing and everything; about how many years it has been since we said our farewells – which haven't even been ten years ago; about what the vendors were currently selling; and, sadly, even about our childhood.

I've noticed that I was doing most of talking while you barely responded, if even. At best you were just agreeing with me and adding a few comments here and there. Not only that, your eyes lost the liveliness they once had. Even the smirk you always bore looked different. I knew it wasn't from age. You were still in that business weren't you?

Eventually, we ran out of things to say and admired our surroundings. The sun had long since dipped under the horizon and the only lights were from the shops down below and the full moon in the sky. I took that moment to glance at you from the corner of my eye. I must admit, you stilled looked too pretty to be a boy. But, that comment was coming from another boy who looked very feminine himself. Maybe that's why we were so popular in our youth.

"Miryuu," I softly called out your name, having full intention to ask about that horrible business. You made a sound of acknowledgement and I continued, "Are you still working in the red light district?" I saw you tense up and look down. I reached for you and you shift away.

"Don't pity me, Urutimo. So what if I am still working there?" The sudden gust of wind decided in that moment to come and unravel the strip of cloth in your hair, letting it sway loose in the night.

"Please," I began but was cut short when you suddenly stood up and faced me. The look on your face was void of all emotion. The wind ceased blowing and your hair went back to its original place barely above your knees. It only made you look more serious.

"You want to know the truth? Fine. Yes, I'm still selling myself. The inn I work at is only part-time. Nothing's stopping me from doing it. It doesn't matter what happens to me. You've only found out about Baisu's death two months ago when he's been dead for well over three years. You won't even notice when I'm gone. I guess I just lost all reason to be happy. Happiness is just as meaningless and my existence anyway." You brought your wrist up to your chest and pulled up the sleeve. "You know, the cuts under these bandages aren't even my doing. I have to ask people to do it for me. Can you believe it? I want to die and cause myself pain, but I can't bring myself to do it. Pathetic." That was when I lost it and burst into tears. Not because of what you were doing to yourself or how ready you were to die, no, I was crying because you showed no regret, no sadness, no anger, nothing. You've shut your heart out to the world. All I could do was sob while you stood there; staring with those hollow eyes.

You opened your arms to me and I accepted it. I kept crying into your shoulder. I don't want you to continue life like this. I just want to go back in time. To before Master Yamato found me on the streets and I said good-bye to you; before Baisu announced that he was tired of this kind of life and left to join the police force in the capital; even before all three of us were forced to sell ourselves in order to survive. I wanted to go back to the time when you had a genuine smile on your face every day despite the hardships we faced. You would take the role of a big brother and make sure we had enough to eat. I would give away the prosperous life I live now if it meant seeing you happy.

Once I stopped crying, you immediately stopped embracing me. "We should probably head back to the inn. It's getting late." You stopped with the façade you were giving me and acted like nothing happened moments ago. I don't why I felt relieved from your lack of response. You helped me up and we head back to town, hand in hand.

"I wouldn't mind sharing your pain. Just please don't shut yourself out even more." That was the best I could come up with and I felt awkward for saying it. It was enough for you to flash a brief, barely noticeable smile, though.

"Thank you. That means a lot to me. However, I don't think you can. Your time's here limited, so what could you possibly do in that time span? You can try to understand me, though."

You're right. I can't stay here forever, but you can. I wanted to stay with you and help you when you shed tears. Right now, I still don't know if I want to leave or not. All I know is that I don't want you to leave. For now, knowing that you started to open up to me again, even by only a little bit, was enough for me.


End file.
